Watching Over
by Christian The Bard
Summary: This is a piece about love transceding all. Post AFIN about Gabrielles thoughts for her warrior


**Watching Over**

**By:**

**Christian the Bard**

**5/17/2005**

**Disclaimers: I DO NOT own Xena, Gabrielle, Ephiny, SolarI or any of the characters in this story, nor do I claim to.**

**This story is not intended for: Narrow minded, underage or people who have a problem with two people being in love. (So what if they are women, big deal. Get over it.) It just proves that love can exist anywhere. Even under our own noses.**

**Feedback: Good and Bad (hopefully more on the good side): the sun colors the sky in shades of red, orange, yellow and gold. I think of you and smile. How many times had we done this? Sat together in silence and watched the sunset? Something so simple, it seemed at the time. But those times have long since passed. Now that you are gone, I miss you so much that my heart aches beyond all recognition. I pray to every god above to just bring you back to me. None of them seem to hear me, or they just don't care. Artemis, Aphrodite, Zeus and even Apollo, they just ignore me. Damn them all to Tartarus. Now I know why you never put much trust into them. They only want to meddle whenever it is convenient for them, but never help out when you really need them to. I haven't stopped traveling since your death. But now I feel like it is time that I go back to my Amazons. I know Ephiny, SolarI & Eponin will be happy to see me. They will probably throw a party in honor of my return. You know good ol' Eph, any reason to party. I remember you always saying that every time we went to visit them. I now have a new title "The Battling Bard of Potidaea" little old me. Go figure.**

I'm not sure if ever told you thank you. Thank you for rescuing me from the slavers and for letting me tag-along with you. Thank you for teaching me so much, for comforting me for trusting me and most of all, Thank you for loving me.

Well Xena, as expected, all the Amazons welcomed me back with open arms. I have officially taken my spot as their Queen. You wanna know something funny? Even though I am surrounded by my Amazons, I am still lonely. It is quickly approaching the 6 year anniversary of your death, and I hurt the same, if not more, than when you first died. I am still not seeking out another mate. How could I? You were the other half of my soul. Many of them have tried, and even though I know they are sincere in their attempts, they are not you. At times, I can still feel you watching over me. I can feel you love for me still. "Even in death," your famous last words. That's all I keep hearing. Your blue eyes are all I see when I close mine. I go and visit your grave in Amphipolis a lot. I miss you so much.

Hello Xena, it's me again. I got some good news today. A young woman came to my tribe today. I nearly fell over when I saw her. She looks exactly like you. At first sight I almost ran up to her and hugged her. But then I realized it wasn't you, but a part of you. She said her name is Eve. Apparently she has been looking for me since your death. She is your daughter Xena. For the Gods sake Xena, Why didn't you tell me? Gods, you stubborn warriors. I could tell she was your daughter by looking into her eyes. Seeing the same loving blue eyes both calms me and saddens me at the same time. Eve has already been accepted into the Amazon tribe. She has not left my side since we met. She looks at me the same way you used to do when we were alone. I am so confused. She moved into the hut with me, but before you ask, she sleeps on her own pallet. She has even comforted me on more than one occasion when I wake up screaming your name.

Hi Xena. Well I have done what I thought I would never do again. I let someone into my heart. Give you two guesses who? That's right, Eve. You know, she has your sense of kindness, love and nurturing. Oh yeah, she also inherited your sense of being over-protective. Go figure. Did you send her to watch over me or to show me how to love again? I am so confused right now. I don't know what to do. But whatever the case is, I trust your judgment. I just wish you were still here, more than anything.

Today is the 6 year anniversary of your death. I am traveling to Amphipolis so I can be near you. I have still been looking for a way, any way to bring you back to me. Cyrene is not doing well my love. Ever since you left, she has been slipping away. The light has left her eyes and lately she has stopped eating. She cries non-stop over your casket every time I see her. It breaks my heart. Toris has been there to comfort her but even he knows it does no good. I stand now at your casket, crying. Just wanting to crawl in there beside you. Just to be with you. I reach out and trace the Chakram carved on top and collapse to the ground, because I can still feel you. But I must turn away and go on with my life. Good-bye again, my love.

Well love, today your daughter did the unthinkable. She issued the challenge to become my Champion. I asked her if she knew what that meant and she just simply said yes. That means I have to take another lover. No one has met the challenge for Champion yet. Big surprise. Today I also discovered a way that might re-unite us. It was in an old scroll in the library. I can't believe I didn't see it before. But if it works, I will be able to bring you back to me. Whole, body and soul. So, for now, I must study the scroll and hope that it works. Basically it says that a love that surpasses everything, even death, cannot be destroyed. The only catch is that if this works, we will become immortal. I don't know if I want that. Seeing everyone around me, my family and friends die, while I still live. I have to figure out if it is worth it. Now I have to wait to consult with the Shamaness Yakut. She is going to help me with this. I pray to the gods that it works.

Well love, I have thought it over and having you back is the most important thing to me. Yakut and I have talked it over and it looks like it can be done. It is an old ceremony, but it is still do-able. So for now I have to cleanse my soul, body and mind to prepare for this. Because I am going to have to travel into the Land Of The Dead to find you and bring you back. First thing I have to do is get your sarcophagus here to the village. So tomorrow I will set out to Amphipolis to retrieve it. Hang on my love, we will together soon. One way or another. Oh yeah, one of the downsides to this ceremony is that if it doesn't work, I will be joining you, in death. But it is a choice that I have made freely. If I don't survive, than Ephiny is take over as Queen and Eve will become the Regent. So you see, either we will be together again, forever. Though I would much rather do it on the living side of this ceremony.

The day has finally arrived to bring you back to me Xena. Or for me join you. Either way, we will be together, forever! As I lay in the middle of the ceremonial circle, I try to will my heart to slow in its beating. I must clear my mind now, so I will seek you out once I get there love. Until then, just keep thinking of me and know that I will find you. I slowly start to fade while I hear Yakut chanting in the background. My soul is leaving my body now. Hang on love, I'm coming.

Gabrielle opens her eyes again and she realizes she is in the Land Of The Dead.

'Wow, this is certainly different. It's all dark and cloudy here, now to find Xena,' Gabrielle says to herself. "Xena, Xena, where are you my love?" Suddenly she takes off to her left just knowing that this is the way to find Xena. She runs and runs for what seems like hours and still nothing. She starts to give up, but then she decides to try something she and Xena used to use before her death. Gabby closes her eyes and concentrates hard to bring back the bond they once shared. The bond that would always lead them to one another. At first Gabrielle can't focus enough to get the connection started.

"Damnit, why can't I find her?" she grumbles.

"Focus, little one, focus and you will find me," a voice says.

'Okay bard, you can do this. Just clear your head.' She closes her eyes again and then she feels the connection. A picture appears in her mind of a hill and Xena up on a cross. She gasps and starts running, eyes still closed. She can see all she needs to in her mind. Suddenly she stops and opens her eyes and drops to her knees.

"By the Gods Xena, what's going on?" she asks.

"Well some people from my past put me up here because they saw it a fit punishment for my past crimes. And I let them do it. Because I felt I deserved it."

"So this is why you weren't able to come back to me?" asked the Queen.

"Yes." said the warrior.

"Well enough of this. Let's get you down and back with me. Now." stated Gabrielle.

"Easier said than done little one. They will come back any minute now and they will put you next to me if they catch you here."

"Let them try. I have been without you for too long to leave empty handed, and if I end up there beside you, so be it," exclaimed the bard.

Gabrielle proceeds to start cutting the cross down and after a lot of work it falls to the ground with a thud.

"Oof," said Xena, "that hurt. Could you try to be a little gentler next time please?" quipped the warrior.

"Will do, but right now we have to get you and me out of here before these people come back." says the bard.

"Too late love. Look out behind you," warned the warrior.

She brings her Sais out of her boots just in time to block a sword thrust aimed at her heart. She immediately goes into fighting mode and crouches, waiting for the next attacker to come forward. Another attacker tries to go for her feet but she just jumps over the sword blade.

"Come on boys, you have to do better than that. Bring it on," she says with a feral smile.

"One thing about down here Gabrielle, I can help you, but not physically." said the warrior.

"What are you talking about?" asked Gabrielle.

"Remember when you fought to unite the Amazon tribes? Remember when I said I was part of you and you were part of me?" asked Xena.

"Yeah, I remember. What does that have to do with this?" she asked.

"Close your eyes and open your mind and you will see," Xena said before closing her eyes and going into a trance like state.

"Oh, right," said the little warrior. At that point she felt an awesome power consume her and take over. All she saw was red and she understood at once what Xena meant. 'The darkness and Bloodlust, of course.' she said to herself. When she opened her eyes again they were a blue-green color and a feral smile appeared on her face.

"Now, who wants to die first, again?" she asked.

They all took a step back and knew that this little warrior not going to leave without the larger warrior.

"Well, come on you pieces of centaur crap. Come get me. I DARE YOU!" she hissed.

Upon seeing the change in Gabrielle they all left running away in the opposite direction.

"Now love, let's get you back to the world of the living again, shall we?" asked the younger woman.

"Yes, please. I really need a change of scenery. This place is not where I want to be anymore," joked the older woman.

Gabrielle grabbed on to Xena and held onto her as she yelled for Yakut to bring her out of there. As they were waiting Xena looked Gabrielle in the eyes and kissed her lightly on the lips. Then both of the women's vision went black and the screamed out from the pain of their souls being re-united with their bodies.

Gabrielle awoke screaming and looked around and saw Yakut, Ephiny and Eve smiling at her. As her head cleared she tried to stand, but it felt like all her muscles were on fire. She screamed from the pain.

"Just relax my Queen. You are back, and everything is fine," said Ephiny.

"Did it work?" asked Gabrielle, I hope it worked. And Yakut, why didn't you tell me it would hurt this much. I mean, it feels like all my muscles are on fire."

"I thought you read that part of it my Queen," said Yakut.

While they were talking, Gabrielle suddenly noticed muffled screams coming from Xena's sarcophagus.

"Oh gods, we need to get her out of there," gasped the bard. "Help me get this top off of this. NOW!"

It took 5 Amazons, present company included to pry the lid off and send it crashing to the ground.

"Took you guys long enough," choked the tall warrior, while still gasping for breath. "These things certainly were not built for comfort you know?"

Gabrielle immediately grabbed Xena and kissed her with all the passion and love in her heart.

"All right you two, you both need to see a healer. So just wait until you get back to your hut," quipped Eve.

No sooner had Eve said that than Sariah walked into the room and shooed everyone out. "Now leave, I have work to do. I'll call you when they are ready to be moved to their hut," she stated.

After being checked out and escorted, well actually carried, to their hut, they relaxed on their bed and fell asleep in each others arms.

"I love you Gabrielle, forever!" stated Xena.

"I love you too Xena, forever!" stated Gabrielle.

With that, Morpheus claimed them both in his arms and they slept, curled around each other.

To Be Continued...


End file.
